


Heir to the Throne

by ScorpionProphecy8462



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 22:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20938109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorpionProphecy8462/pseuds/ScorpionProphecy8462
Summary: Set post-reversed ending, Nadia and the Apprentice return to Vesuvia. Of course they mean to ensure it's in the best shape under Valerius' ascension, but even the new count needs all the help he can get. Not everyone is willing to help him out.





	Heir to the Throne

"This is still my city, Valerius, whether you like it or not." Nadia walks calmly through the halls, Valerius and I picking up stride beside her. "I've simply given you the liberty of being in charge while I was away." Exhaustion catches up to me. Slowly, at first, then all at once as we make it to the library. Hardly anyone seems to notice, Nadia was busy examining the redecorating the new count was up to in her absence. 

"Nadia..." I tug at her wrist gently. "I think I need to rest for a bit." Of course, by now I've made it a habit to ask for her permission, not that it was an obligation of any kind, but because I just want to now. Maybe it was a part of the initial dealings that put Nadia in her new position, but with her own development, the fact that I can't leave her side is a matter of fact and not choice. The devil is a busy bee, and I simply can't afford to be a burden; even if that means just not making my whereabouts and activities known to her.

"Your previously occupied wing is maintained, Nadia." Valerius mentions, looking at me with a little more respect that he used to. I'm thankful for it. "The guest wing is widely available for your occupancy as well, should you choose." Nadia strokes my hair and presses a kiss to my temple. "What do you say, my dear?" Her voice is smooth like honey, soothing my tired mind as I place her hand on my cheek. "If you won't be joining me, I suppose I'll take a guest room. Maybe you'd want to reminisce a little on your time as countess." I said so with a little shrug.

The chamberlain comes up to us with a swift motion of Valerius' wrist, holding out his goblet. "Take our honored guest to our best room, would you." He says without as much as looking at them. I share a look with the chamberlain, they seemed to have gotten much older than when we left, though I know now that it was only a matter of a few months. I walk with the chamberlain to the familiar halls, though less familiar with the new aesthetic of the palace. There's much more black and gold than I remember. I stifle a yawn with the decision to speak with the chamberlain.

"It's good to see you." I say, offering a little smile. They jump at the sound of my voice and simply nod. "Yes, yes. I wish I could say the same for you." The chamberlain sighs, stopping as we make it to the door. "When you arrived, we were hoping you were going to save the city. It feels like we just wasted our time supporting you." They bow slightly and walk away, leaving me at a total loss for words. I was too tired to think deeper into what the chamberlain said. I haven't had any time at all to see what has changed in Vesuvia since we left. The more I think about what I wondered stayed the same, the deeper my fatigue sets into me.

All the way into a dreamless slumber. Or so I thought.

In this room, one I've slept in a few nights before, I start to retrieve brief glimpses of the past. The scent of flaky pastries sitting on a tray, turning over an emerald pendant in my hands... there are faces to associate with these memories, but I'm not sure whose. Names that evade the tip of my tongue just as I grasp the will to syllabicate. I wake with a start, eyes staring at the black velvet canopy above me. I'm not certain why these things seem to matter to me, but I sit up anyway, taking a deep breath to compose myself. I knew that a few years' worth of memories are missing from me, but now that I'm here, I don't understand why I feel a lot more incomplete than I was with Nadia alone in the Devil's realm.

I'm starting to feel like coming back to Vesuvia was a mistake. Only I know that Nadia needs me, that I couldn't simply open the gates for her and let her return alone. She has all the powers she needed, including the power needed from me. But, now that I think about it, I spent months tugging at the ends of my magic to expand it, strengthen it, all so I could be her little lock pick and open the gates to her realm. Months towards that one goal, and only now do I realize that something seems amiss.

Looking out the window, I see that it's the dead of night. The murky aura of the room being of no assistance to any kind of light I fashion with my magic. At least, I've decided, and I have an agenda to work with the following day. Tonight, I regain my strength through some old fashioned rest, and see what it is that is missing from a chasm in my chest that I haven't noticed up until now.


End file.
